


iNeedYou

by SailingOtherShips (TWDObsessive)



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/SailingOtherShips
Summary: Major makes a dinner out of the brains of a deceased talker who has no filter.  Afterwards he finally feels compelled to talk to Ravi about his feelings for the coroner.





	iNeedYou

**Author's Note:**

> Just a mini unbeta'd one-shot I'm trying out for a new fandom. Don't worry, I'm still working on a Rick/Daryl fic.
> 
> Thanks to lotr58 for convincing me to stretch my legs with another pairing.

"I don't care if it’s a hooker, a juggler or an Indian chief, I need some brains,” Major moaned as he sat on the morgue slab pouting at Ravi. “Come on, Ravi. Help a brother out. I can’t live on brain tubes alone.”

“Major, i don’t have a great selection down here at the moment,” Ravi sighed.

Major jumped off the slab and joined the coroner at the drawers as he opened one up. “Liv had some of this one but I don’t recommend it.”

“Why?”

“The deceased seemed a bit of a talker. No filter, just said whatever popped up in her head.”

“Sounds good,” Major said, his eyes sparkling as he rubbed his hands together.

“Sounds dangerous,” Ravi corrected.

“How could it be so bad?”

“Well, Liv gave me a twenty minute soliloquy about her period earlier today. I’m not looking forward to having more moments like that.”

“Got it. I won’t talk to you about my period,” Major promised with his coy smile. “Lemme just have a little taste.”

“Fiiine,” Ravi sighed, put out as always. He went to the freezer and handed Major a Tupperware container. “Just leave before you get chatty. I have work to do.”

“I’m gone, bro. See you at home.”

***************’  
Later at home:

Ravi had a long day in the lab. Another close encounter with the cure but it ended up making the rats run in circles. He’s got to be missing something. Maybe his ratio was off or the dosage was too high. He opened the door, still caught up in his thoughts.

When he walked in, he saw a room full of candles and Major sitting on the couch.

“Ravi, we need to talk.”

“No we don’t,” the coroner answered as he tried to hurry his way to the stairs. 

Major jumped up and grabbed him by the shoulders, peering into Ravi’s dark brown eyes. “Yes we do. You know what it is. There’s something between us Ravi. and I can’t ignore it any longer. You shouldn’t have to ignore it any longer.”

“What’s between us is the staircase which is where I’ll be heading whether you move or not.”

“Sure, I’ll move. Just look me in the eye and tell me you don’t have feelings for me.”

Ravi stood up straighter making a valiant attempt to look Major in the eye and lie. He _did_ have feelings for Major but he’d never in a million years think his feelings would be returned. And how much of this was really Major? Who knows what affect the brains could have had on him.

“Ravi. It’s not the brain,” Major insisted as if he read the coroner's mind. “It’s me. I’m just finally willing to admit it.”

Walking up to Ravi, Major placed a hand on his cheek. The coroner was unable to move, fixated on his roommate’s bright eyes. And after several long minutes of just gazing in each other’s eyes, Major leaned in and pressed his lips to Ravi’s. 

It was the first time Ravi ever kissed a man, but he’d imagined it dozens of times since he met Major. The other man’s lips were warm and soft as his hand carded through Ravi’s hair. It was a gentle kiss. Long and lingering. Comfortable and content. 

Ravi parted his lips for breath and Major took that as invitation as he slid his tongue over Ravi’s. The feel of Major’s rough hands on his skin gave him goosebumps. 

When Major finally peeled away he looked at Ravi for a reaction. 

“Well, you _are_ quite good at that, aren’t you.”

“I’m good at a lot of things,” Major said with a wink.

“Are you quite sure this isn’t your dinner talking?”

“Ravi, I’ve been attracted to you since we met. I just wasn’t sure how you’d respond to my advances until this brain gave me the courage to just say what I’ve been thinking.”

“And what exactly have you been thinking?”

Major inched closer again so that their bodies were nearly touching. “About tearing your clothes off and kissing every square inch of your flawless skin,” he said as he slid a hand up one of Ravi’s arms.

This time it was Ravi that made the move, grabbing Major’s face and devouring those playful lips, tugging the other man’s shirt out of his pants and unbuttoning. Major tasted sweet and hot like peppers, he smelled like Ravi’s favorite cologne and he felt like strong muscle and warm skin.

“We...we can’t do everything,” Major warned as Ravi nibbled at his lips.

“I know. But there’s a lot we can do.” They both struggled to remove clothing without losing their kiss. It was clumsy and awkward and perfect.

Major pushed Ravi to the couch and climbed on top of him, bare skin against bare skin. Ravi’s heart was thudding in his chest, the feel of his best friend’s skin against his own was sizzling hot. They kissed again, hands exploring, bodies writhing, moans and whimpers, legs intertwined. Ravi rutted up against Major’s thigh looking for release.

“That’s it, Ravi. I want to watch your face as you come apart.” Major put a hand to Ravi’s face as his eyes rolled back and squeezed shut. 

“Major, oh God,” he moaned and then he felt as if the cars of a roller coaster had just fallen down the steepest hill. He felt himself pulsing out his release against Major’s leg and when he opened his eyes he was treated to seeing Major come apart as well.

They lay heaving on top of one another for long minutes, Ravi’s fingers running slowly up and down Major’s arm.

“I think we should make a sex tent down here,” Major said. “Cause we’re going to be doing a lot more of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. I'd love some feedback since this is my first attempt at Ravi/Major. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
